El Deporte que nos Unio
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Conociendote

**Hola vengo a decirles que este FF había estado tetando a dejarlo de escribir pero una amiga me suplico que no lo abandonara y pues me convenció. Aparte de que ustedes lo estad esperando pero cuando volví a leerlo no me gustaba como estaba narrado y todo así que he comenzado a reeditarlo.**

**Lo reeditare para ustedes porque se merecen la mejor calidad narrativa por eso les pido paciencia pues apenas llevo este capitulo reeditado.**

**Gracias y disculpen las molestias.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**El deporte que nos unió.**

_**Conociéndote.**_

Kagome Higurashi a sus 17 años de edad eran lo que se decían _hermosa_ con su cabellera azabache cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda como una cascada de carbón, sus ojos brillaban como chocolate fundido en cualquier situación y con un cuerpo desarrollado siendo la envidia de muchas. Las vacaciones habían finalizado, un nuevo año escolar se presentaba… su segundo año en la preparatoria Shikon, su desempeño era perfecto sino contaras que siempre llegaba tarde a clases pero en este año ella quería conseguir algo…

Quería formar parte del equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria junto a sus amigos y lo lograría… claro, siempre y cuando consiguiera llegar temprano en su primer día.

-¡Hermana ya es tarde! ¡Levántate!- Souta pego tremendo grito para despertar a la morena que al parecer volvió a olvidar poner su despertador.

-…- Kagome giro sobre si misma, enredándose más entre sus suaves y calidas sabanas- ¿Qué hora es?- con un bostezo entreabrió sus ojos- 6:50- volvió a girar para intentar conciliar el sueño…- ¡¿6:50?

Souta sonríe contra su taza de leche que ahora estaba tomando al oír el grito de su hermana, lentamente depósito sobre la mesa la pieza de cristal.

-Tres- comenzó a contar- Dos- se levanto para caminar a la puerta principal- Uno- abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Kagome bajaba corriendo de las escaleras con su maletín en la mano mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín- Que tengas un buen día.

-Hai, hai- respondió mientras se acomodaba los zapatos y le daba un beso de despedida a su hermano menor- hasta al rato.

Souta cerró de nuevo la puerta, gracias a Dios sus clases comenzaban a las 8. Sonrió al ver a su madre salir del cuarto de baño.

-¿Y Kagome?

-Al parecer no desayunara.

Naomi sonrió con ternura y resignación.

-Nunca lo hace.

0-0-0-0-0

Sus piernas se movían con una rapidez que envidiarían los del club de atletismo pero ella necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible. Giro bruscamente en una esquina y…

-Demonios- exclamo entre dientes la morena al momento en que abría lo ojos.

Se cuerpo se había precipitado al suelo después de estrellarse contra alguien, su atención fue capturada por el extraño tono del cabello que poseía el hombre en sí que seguía sin darse vuelta, un plateado que envidiaría la misma Luna.

-¡Por que no te fijas por donde…!- y hasta ahí quedo su reclamo por el brusco empujón que se le había proporcionado.

Sus ojos ambarinos dejaron a la morena sin respiración por unos segundos, cosa que él no pudo notar al estar literalmente embobado con ella.

-Yo…- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras para poder disculparse.

-Para la próxima vez mira en donde pones los pies, tonta- y con esas palabras dio media vuelta para dejarla ahí y sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella prácticamente estaba atónita sin embargo eso fue solo unos segundos y la rabio broto de ella.

-Que grosero- escupió con acidez- para la próxima me asegurare de tirarte de cara al suelo.

Con gracia y elegancia se reincorporo sacudiendo su uniforme que se había impregnado de polvo. Su mente seguía lanzando improperios contra ese grosero pero su corazón seguía acelerado como al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con esos ambarinos.

-¡La escuela!- salió corriendo de nuevo al recordar porque estaba tan desesperada.

0-0-0-0-0

Con un record irrumpió en su nuevo salón con 5 minutos antes de que se anunciara que las clases daban inicio. Tomo un lugar para poder respirar con alivio, no llego tarde en su primer día.

-¡Kagome!

-Hola, Sango- correspondió el saludo cuando supo quien le había saludado tan efusivamente- cuantos cambiaste.

-Si claro, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Porque igual tú cambiaste un montón- Sango sacudió su melena café oscuro mientras sus ojos avellana brillaban con alegría.

-Chicas ¿Cómo se la pasaron sin mí?- la voz algo gruesa pero con un deje de picardía se escucho en medio de su conversación, Sango se estremeció cuando unos brazos la estrecharon.

La risa de Kagome resonó fuerte y clara al ver como Miroku caí al suelo con una marca claramente delineada de los dedos de su amiga en su mejilla izquierda.

-Puedo ver que no has cambiado ¿verdad, Miroku?

Este les devolvió una sonrisa radiante. Su cabello era largo pero lo disimulaba muy bien con una pequeña cola baja pero lo que destacaba de él eran sus ojos de un color azul marino, misteriosos pero atrayentes.

-Sí, sigue siendo un maldito atrevido- Sango podría decirse que echaba humo casi literalmente.

El timbre anuncio que las clases comenzarían enseguida, una mueca de desagrado se observo en la cara de Kagome, no porque no le gustara la escuela, sino porque en ese momento sus enemigos proclamados acababan de cruzar la puerta.

Kikio Yamasaki, Kagura Yamasaki, Kanna Fujio y Naraku Jiota.

Oh sí, prácticamente se odiaban desde el año pasado y al parecer tendrían que soportarse otro año.

-¡Bien! ¡Tomen asiento!- el profesor entro con un gesto cansado pero con una sonrisa falsa.

El sonido del movimiento de sillas, de pasos y unas cuantas risas fueron bajando de nivel hasta que prácticamente se hizo un silencio aterrador.

-Bueno tengo una noticia para ustedes, un nuevo compañero acaba de llegar, por favor adelante.

La puerta se deslizo dejando entre ver a un joven bien parecido y apuesto. Kagome ni siquiera se digno a verle tan solo divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras veía las nubes pasar.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, juego básquetbol- su expresión era aburrida- espero nos llevemos bien- ese palabras sonaron como una burla pero nadie pareció apreciarlo, sonrió de lado.

Los suspiros que eso provoco al parecer es lo que esperaba.

-Siéntense al lado de la señorita Higurashi- Kagome alzo mecánicamente su mano al oír su nombre, tampoco en ese momento dirigió una mirada a su nuevo compañero.

-Que suertuda, Kagome- susurro Sango al otro lado de ella.

-Deja de fastidiar- fue la contestación de la morena pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la cual se borro al instante en que sus ojos captaron al nuevo.

Inuyasha quedo estático por unos segundos pero siguió hasta colocarse en su asiento sin dirigirle otra mirada o alguna palabra, lo cual fue secundado por Kagome quien volvió su vista al maestro quien ya comenzaba con su clase.

-¡Alto!- exclamo el profesor al momento en que la campana sonó, anunciado el termino de su clase- Me pidieron que les diera este anuncio. Las pruebas de básquetbol están abiertas, tan solo vayan a apuntarse el la tabla de anuncio y preséntense en el estadio a las dos.

Con eso tomo sus cosas para retirarse a la sala de maestros.

Kagome se levanto de su lugar, tomo a sus dos amigos del brazo jalándolos para que la siguieran.

-Vamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre.

Sango y Miroku suspiraron con resignación desde el año pasado esa era siempre la rutina, mientras caminaban con rumbo a la cafetería Kagome se encontraba muy feliz casi, casi se ponía a flotar.

-¡Por fin podré jugar con ustedes!

-¡Hey! Primero tienes que llegar PUNTUAL- Kagome le saco la lengua a su amiga después de que le dijese esas cariñosas palabras.

-Y que el capitán te acepte- contribuyo el moreno.

-¡¿Ustedes de que lado están?- exclamo molesta.

Sango y Miroku se soltaron a reír mientras Kagome los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya, Kagome, calma- Sango se limpio unas lagrimas que se le había escapado- sabes que te apoyamos.

-Es verdad- corroboro Miroku- juegas estupendamente, el capitán no tendrá de otra que aceptarte… aunque pensándolo bien ¿Quién será el capitán este año? Porque el año pasado fue Bankotsu y por su culpa perdimos el torneo- su voz detonaba furia.

-Calma- repuso Kagome palmeando su espalda- no pudieron hacer nada.

Él le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento aún le dolía esa derrota porque pudieron haber ganado sin tan solo se hubiese presentado el capitán hubieran podido jugar.

-Pero es verdad ¿Quién es el capitán?

-Yo soy el capitán- un estremecimiento recorrió a los tres cuando esa voz se alzo a sus espaldas.

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado esta nuevo edición, no se preocupen no tardare en seguir reeditando los demás, por favor tenedme paciencia y gracias por todo.**

**FiraLili**


	2. Pruebas

**Siento el retrazo aquí tiene el siguiente capitulo reeditado y mejorado OwO espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**El deporte q**__**ue nos unió.**_

_**Pruebas.**_

_Yo soy el capitán…_

Esa frase quedo al aire al momento en que Kagome, Sango y Miroku voltearon. Su sangre se helo y la estupefacción se leía claramente en sus rostros.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en las facciones duras de Naraku- Su hubiesen visto sus caras, nada más merece la pena que esas caras.

Sango fue la primera en hablar- ¡Ja! ¡Tú, el capitán! No me hagas reír, quien en su sano juicio te nombraría a TI capitán del equipo- término sacándole la lengua en un impulso infantil pero con todas las intenciones de indignar.

-Ten cuidado- siseo con molestia ante la insinuación- que podría sacar del equipo antes de decir… Chango.

Silencio.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? Más te vale no volver a insultarme porque tu cara quedara más horrible de como ya esta- en ese instante Miroku intervino sujetando a la castaña de los brazos.

-Sango tranquilízate o podría sacarte del equipo, si en verdad es el nuevo capitán no lo dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo- el susurro solo fue para ella pero le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a quien la había insultado.

-Pero ¡¿oíste como se atrevió a llamarme?- se revolvió, intentando liberarse para asentarle un puñetazo que se merecía.

-Sango por amor a Dios, estate quieta- le gruño.

-Chango, Chango mejor hazle caso a tu noviecito.

-¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO! Y Miroku donde no me sueltes en tres segundos a ti te tocara el golpe- ese susurro basto para que el aludido la soltara, ya que no era tonto ni sordo porque él había probado en carne propia uno de esos golpes bien dados.

-¡BASTA! PARECEN UNOS NIÑOS PELÉANDOSE, ASÍ QUE YA PARENLE- la voz de Kagome resonó en la cafetería como eco.

Todos miraban ahora a Kagome que tenía en sus ojos un mirada fiera y enojada, tanto que varios dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Hasta incluso silencio a Naraku y por supuesto a Sango en su etapa agresiva.

-Muy bien, ven que son buenos chicos- Naraku le lanzo una mirada envenenada- bueno pues como eres el capitán solo te informo que presentare las pruebas para la selección.

-Cuando gustes- le devolvió- aunque de nada servirá porque ha puesto a que ni sabes como sujetar el balón.

Kagome afilo su mirada mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios.

-Solo espera y veras. Pasare la prueba con relativa tranquilidad y facilidad.

-Claro- el tono sarcástico y sin humos no la almendro sino que hizo su sonrisa más pronunciada.

-Entonces yo igual informo que me presentare… capitán- esa voz resonó a espaldas de Naraku, Kagome perdió su sonrisa.

-Eres el novato.

-Prefiero el término nuevo- respondido al tono despectivo de Naraku, ignorando las miradas del sector femenino que casi, casi… ¡bah! Que casi, estaban babeando prácticamente.

-Preséntate a las 2:00 en punto al estadio- no le dio importancia al nuevo, ya que según el no presentaba ningún reto, nada.

-No necesitan decírmelo, ya lo se.

Naraku frunció el ceño ante el tono pero no respondió la clara provocación- Nos vemos Chango, Moko y Kagona- la morena hizo rechinar sus dientes ante ese nombre.

Al verlo desaparecer por la entrada de la cafetería, Kagome dio una patada contra el suelo, al percatarse que la atención de todos aun recaía en ellos un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

-¡Ya! Se acabo el espectáculo, regresen a lo suyo- Miroku despejo la atención con esa exclamación.

La morena se rasco la cabeza- Como odio a ese sujeto… bueno el lado bueno es que le cerrare la boca cuando me vea jugar.

-¿Jugar? ¡¿TÚ?

-Para tu información juego desde los 6 años y…- ella lo evaluó con la mirada en un gesto incrédulo que enervo al ambarino- no creo que vos sepa siquiera ponerse los calcetines sin ayuda.

-Pues comienza a creértelo niña malcriada… pero esperare a las pruebas, eso si no te acobardas- y con una media vuelta salio resuelto de la estancia.

-¡Que grosero!

-Hay Kagome, el primer día y ya estas discutiendo con el nuevo- Sango pasó su brazo en la espalda de su amiga, guiándola a una mesa vacía mientras Miroku le hablaba a la morena.

-Y uno muy guapo, por cierto- añadió la castaña.

-¡Basta!- repuso Kagome- Que no soy la primera que anda armando escándalo por enterarse quien es el nuevo capitán.

-¡Que! ¿Acaso te gusta quien es el nuevo capitán?- Sango le miraba como si no conociera a la persona con la que hablaba.

-¡No! Pero no ando armando alboroto por todos lados.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse. Miroku se levanto mientras iba por algo de comer para Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0

Las clases continuaron normales… o por lo menos eso se intento, ya que Kagome e Inuyasha discutían cualquier detalle absurdo que se les ocurría ganándose varias salidas del aula. Pero bueno el día siguió sin más incidentes.

El timbre anuncio el final del día, también haciendo que los nervios de la morena se elevaran. Con paso seguro tomo sus cosas para seguir a sus dos amigos hacia donde se harían las pruebas. Sango y Miroku le animaban, alentándola con palabras de buena fe… ella escuchaba con gusto aunque sus ojos estaban disimuladamente clavados en la espalda de Inuyasha que estaba a unos 3 metros por delante de ellos.

Pasaron la entrada del estadio las bancas para los jugadores estaban repletas por quienes iban a dar la prueba, la morena se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza para irse a poner con los demás.

Naraku miro a los novatos, sabia que ni la mitad de ellos se quedarían por lo menos si él intervenía- ¡Ustedes 4 bajan aquí!- Sango, Miroku, Rin y Jaken que eran los únicos titulares del equipo pues los de tercero del año pasado ya habían salido de la escuela y los de segundo no regresaron a excepción de Jaken quedando solo los de primero del año pasado, se sobresaltaron pero obedecieron a regañadientes- Bien novatos, si quieres permanecer en el equipo deberán pasar a los titulares y dudo que lo logren. Taisho Sesshomaru.

Este abrió los ojos cuando su nombre fue mencionado, tiro su cuerpo hacia adelante para despegar su espalda de la pared y con calma se fue a enfrentar a su oponente. Jaken. El cual no pudo moverse cuando con un rápido movimiento de pies, Sesshomaru ya estaba encestando.

Naraku parpadeo varias veces antes de declaran ganador a Taisho. Sesshomaru tomo sus cosas y salio sin decir palabra alguna. A Kagome eso le pareció algo arrogante pero le gusto.

-Bien el siguiente- poco a poco los aspirante se iban reduciendo algunos por temor salían despavoridos al verse frente a los titulares, otros porque ni siquiera daban dos pasos y el balón ya estaba en las manos contrarias- Higurashi… Kagome.

-Suerte, Kagome- Rin le sonrió cuando la tuvo en frente mientras le dedicaba esas palabras- pero no pasaras.

-Juguemos- Kagome no espero, Rin venia siendo su amiga desde el año pasado pero nunca se había enfrentado a ella por lo que cuando la tuvo en frente no supo como evitar el desplante y la finta que la morena uso- gane- susurro al pasar a un lado de la titular.

Naraku tuvo serias dificultadas en declarar ganadora a la morena. Inuyasha que era el ultimo en presentar se fue contra Miroku, este quedo sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad que poseía el ambarino. Cuando el sonido del balón cayendo desde la canasta hizo eco, Miroku se mordió el labio para no soltar una palabrota ante su desconcierto y shock.

-Mañana aparecerán los resultados.

Naraku se alejo con los puños encrespados.

-¡Amiga jugaste súper bien! La cara de Naraku era para foto- Kagome sonrió ante la euforia de Sango- estaba que no se la creía.

-Sí, hice que se tragara sus palabras.

-Claro- Miroku se acerco mientras le daba un breve abrazo- estuviste espectacular… al igual que el nuevo.

Kagome distinguió un brillo que hace mucho no veía en los ojos de su amigo, sonrío antes de mirar al ambarino.

-No soy rencorosa… así que retiro mis palabras, jugaste muy bien- desvío la mirada, esos ojos dorados la ponían nerviosa.

-¡Feh! No fue nada…

-En eso te doy la razón, la defensa de Miroku es un asco.

-¡¿Quién te crees que…?- el azabache cerro la boca al mirar quien se atrevió a insultarlo- No me la creo, tú eres…

Continuara.

**No tardare en subir el próximo capitulo.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
